Francine Frensky
|species=Monkey |sex=Female |race=WhiteIssue 146, panel 7 |other names=FrankieIssue 163, panel 3 |religion=Judaism (non-practicing)Francine and her family were "exiled" from their Jewish synagogue in Issue 032. Later, in Issue 122, Francine stills claims that she is Jewish. Rat God religion (briefly)Never explicitly stated, but Francine appears throughout Issues 116-118. |relatives=Laverne Crosswire (mother) Oliver Frensky (father) Catherine Robinson (sister) Daughter (possibly)In Issue 213, panel 7, Arthur and Francine are seen playing with two young halfbreeds as an older female halfbreed looks on from the doorway. It is heavily implied that these people are the couple's descendents, probably a daughter and her children. Grandchildren (possibly) Chip Crosswire (step-father) Oliver Read (half-brother) Adolf Robinson (ex-brother-in-law) At least two nieces or nephews Moses (great-grandfather) |romance=Arthur Read (husband, likely)In Issue 213, Arthur and Francine are shown to be together in 2073, 50 years after eloping in 2023. It seems heavily implied that they are married. Chip Crosswire (dated) |first appearance=Issue 004: The Frenskys' Financial Failure }}Francine Alice FrenskyIssue 201, panel 5 is a female monkey from Elwood City, Pennsylvania, the daughter of Laverne and Oliver Frensky. She has an older sister, Catherine, and a younger half-brother from her mother's second marriage. Francine attended Lakewood Elementary as a child and Elwood City High School as a teenager. In elementary school, Francine was bossy, headstrong, and tomboyish. She adopted more of a goth style in high school, became slightly more reserved, and experienced a growing struggle with self-harm and mental health issues. As an adult in 2073, Francine appears to be married to Arthur Read. The pair dated for about a yearIn Issue 170, panel 7, Sue Ellen says "you guys dated for like a year, right?" and Arthur seems to confirm this. sometime before Arthur got together with Sue Ellen Armstrong. Arthur eventually left Sue Ellen and eloped with Francine when they were both teenagers. Biography Early life Francine Alice Frensky was born in 2006 to Oliver and Laverne Frensky, sometime between February 19 and March 20. Her older sister, Catherine, had been born earlier in 1998 or 1999. Her father worked as a sanitation engineer, the family's only income. The Frenskys lived in a humble apartment in Westboro Apartments.Information from Arthur canon. Father's suicide In May 2014, Francine's father lost his job. Moments after telling this news to his wife, Oliver jumped out of the apartment window and fell to his death. As Oliver was the only family member with a job, his death caused the remaining Frenskys to slip into poverty.Issue 004 (The first 6 panels take place in May 2014, but the last 3 panels take place "Five months later," which is in October 2014.) Descent into poverty In June 2014, Francine was involved in a catastrophic accident while riding a horse. She was thrown off the horse's back, then subsequently trampled, seemingly breaking both arms, a leg, and her cranium. While in the hospital, Francine's mother lamented that the family could not afford the medical bill.Issue 012 Later that month, the Frenskys were "exiled" from their Jewish synagogue because Francine ate a few pieces of bacon.Issue 032 Relationship with Chip Crosswire Francine's sister, Catherine, had a tumultuous on-and-off relationship with Chip Crosswire, a college-aged man. While Chip and Catherine were on a date at Young & Hip Café, Francine hid inside a decorative plant. When Catherine left to "freshen up," Francine emerged from the plant, and apparently seduced Chip into cheating on Catherine. Catherine returned from the bathroom to see Chip and Francine romantically sharing a drink.Issue 039 Catherine expressed shock and grief and this betrayal. Eventually, Chip suggested a duel to to settle the argument, which Francine won after just one punch.Issue 043 In August 2014, Catherine contemplated suicide due to Chip and Francine's relationship. She sent a desperate text to Chip, who was immediately alarmed. Chip left Francine to reunite with Catherine, preventing her from jumping off Suicide Bridge.Issue 048 Later in August, Francine's close friend Muffy Crosswirre (Chip's younger sister), confronted Francine. Muffy, who wanted Chip and Catherine to get together, accused Francine of destroying their relationship. This escalated into a larger quarrel, and eventually led to Chip and Catherine's parents learning about the relationship.Issue 054 Later, Catherine ran away from home.Issue 061 Amidst this drama, Fern Walters listed Francine's bullying as the main reason she attempted suicide in September 2014.Issue 075 By October, the Frenskys' financial destitution had led them to apparently lose their apartment, and they were forced to eat the family pet to survive. Continued events On December 22, 2014, Francine was offended that Arthur Read brought a cake to the class Christmas party that had the words "Merry Christmas" printed on it, citing her Jewish identity. She requested that Arthur be expelled, which did not happen.Issue 122 Francine's mother, Laverne, became locked in a vault after attempting to rob a bank. She suddenly noticed that her mother was missing, and called Arthur. Eventually, both Laverne and Jane Read (Arthur's mother, Laverne's accomplice) escaped the vault and returned home.Issue 133 During the racial segregation of Lakewood Elementary, Francine was denied entry into the Whites Only Club because she was Jewish. This led her to create the Jew Crew.Issue 146 Prom with Arthur Read In June 2015, Francine was Arthur's date to the Lakewood Prom. Arthur's mother drove him to pick up Francine, and immediately criticized Francine's outfit. At the dance, Francine gave Arthur the cold shoulder, and called the event "boring." Soon after, Francine ran off to the bathroom.Issue 155 Arthur followed Francine into the bathroom, where he found her crying. She confessed that she'd had a "rough year," and sobbed into Arthur's shoulder as he told her "I'll always be there for you." High school and family life In 2023, when Francine was a senior in high school, Arthur began dating Sue Ellen Armstrong. Francine was told this by Buster. She did not approve, and told Arthur that Sue Ellen "wasn't right" for him. Arthur responded by acknowledging that what he and Francine had was "special... but that was a long time ago."Issue 162 Francine's mother, Laverne, had remarried to Chip Crosswire, the ex-boyfriend of both Catherine and Francine. (Catherine, after running away in 2014, still had not returned home.) Laverne and Chip had a son, Oliver, Francine's half-brother. The family now lived in a new apartment, but Laverne and Chip's marriage was strained due to more financial problems. After an eviction notice led to an explosive argument, Laverne, Francine, and Oliver left Chip.Issue 163Issue 164 Francine, her mother, and Oliver sought refuge at the Read house. Jane assured the family that they could stay as long as they needed.Issue 166 Living with the Reads Francine soon adapted to life at the Read house, and even had a job at Hot Topic.Issue 168 Francine and her family regularly got caught up in the Reads' own drama, including Jane's scandalous relationship with Ed Crosswire (coincidentally the father of Laverne's husband, Chip). After a heated fight about Jane and Ed, Francine found Arthur sitting on the roof. The pair chatted about both of their chaotic lives, after which Arthur said: "I'm really sorry about your whole family thing. I'm glad you're here though." The situation became awkward after Arthur's girlfriend, Sue Ellen, found them sitting together.Issue 177 Some time after, Francine was struggling to get a can of soda out of a jammed vending machine at school. Arthur noticed, and retrieved the soda for her. Sue Ellen approached them suddenly, and began acting curt towards Francine.Issue 187 After this dialogue, Sue Ellen retorted by using Francine's father's suicide against her. This comment provoked Francine, who lunged at Sue Ellen suddenly. Sue Ellen backed away, and Arthur looked on in disgust. After the skirmish, Francine feebly apologized.Issue 187 Self-harm and mother's attempted suicide Soon after, Francine's mother attempted to kill herself by drinking bleach. Laverne survived the event, but Francine was furious. She asked her mom: "Why would you do this to us? We already have so much crap going on..." After a few minutes, Laverne revealed to the family that Chip, her husband, had died.Issue 190 Francine continued to struggle with Arthur's relationship with Sue Ellen. At one point, she called Arthur to talk but he did not pick up. Francine proceeded to cut herself with a razor. Arthur got home some time later, and yanked the razor out of Francine's hands. After some prompting, Francine confessed to Arthur: "I want you."Issue 194 Sometime after, Arthur admitted to Francine that her feelings were reciprocated, but claimed that it was "not a good time" to act on them; he implied that he was apprehensive to end his relationship with Sue Ellen.Issue 197 Car accident While driving to work at Hot Topic, Francine was involved in a catastrophic car accident.Issue 201 She sustained broken ribs and internal bleeding,Issue 203 but was concious soon after the incident. She told her mother to tell Arthur that she "loved him" if she died. Francine's former third grade teacher, Serenity Ratburn, died in the collision. Serenity's husband, Mayor Nigel Ratburn, was furious at Francine and warned that he would be "pressing charges".Issue 203 While Arthur visited Francine in the hospital, he kissed her, and implied that they should run away together to avoid the legal consequences.Issue 205 Running away with Arthur While Francine was still a patient at the hospital, Arthur helped her outside while her family wasn't looking and they hailed a self-driving taxi. Once inside the vehicle, Arthur told it to take them "Anywhere but Elwood."Issue 209 They were later seen sitting in an open boxcar attached to a train.Issue 211 In 2073, Francine and Arthur were still together and living in an unknown city. They appeared to have at least one child and grandchildren.Issue 213 Trivia *After Catherine married Adolf Robinson, Francine became the last known living person to carry the Frensky family name. *In Issue 194, Francine's hair suddenly appears dyed black without any explanation. Genealogy Relationships Appearances *In Issue 193, a picture of Francine is seen on Arthur's phone as caller ID. Accolades Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monkeys Category:Frensky family Category:Lakewood Elementary students Category:Elwood City High School students Category:2006 births Category:Class of 2024 ("third graders") Category:White people Category:Jewish people Category:Current Elwood City residents Category:Good articles Category:Characters in inter-species relationships